


Multi-Universe

by Catherine_Legein



Category: Actor RPF, DCU (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Good Omens (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, The Umbrella Academy (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Abusive Father, Abusive Parents, Actor Tom Hiddleston, Actor/Original Female Character, Actor/Reader - Freeform, Actors, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Real World, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Anal Sex, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers Tower, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Battle of New York (Marvel), Battle of Wakanda (Avengers: Infinity War), Canon Gay Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Civil War (Marvel), Civil War AU, Civil War Team Captain America, Civil War Team Iron Man, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crowley Needs a Hug (Good Omens), Diego and Clint are friends, Diego and Natasha are besties, Endgame, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Headcanon, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Infinity War AU, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klave, M/M, Marvel Universe, Masturbation, No Incest, No Luther x Allison, Other, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Pops Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Protective Natasha Romanov, RPF, Riding, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Step-siblings, Steve is a good dad, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, Thanos snap, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Touching, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Vormir, Vormir (Marvel), What-If, What-if Challenge, dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Legein/pseuds/Catherine_Legein
Summary: What would happen if Tony and Bruce Wayne met? What would happen if Natasha and Diego became friends? What would happen if Tony Stark and Steve Rogers went to Vormir together to get the Soul Stone?





	1. Vormir Vol.1

**Author's Note:**

> So. We start this AU series with what would happen if Tony and Steve had gone together to Vormir.

Nebula said there was nothing wrong about going to Vormir, so Tony and Steve offered to go there.

They traveled through the Quantum Realm and then through a jump point in space, this ship travelling near the lightspeed.

“This is much different from New York.” Tony commented, making Steve chuckle.

The ship ended up in front of the planet Vormir, year 2014. The two Avengers stayed quiet for a little bit and then made the ship fly and land on the sand. There was a lot of sand on the vague planet, and some puddles too. But mostly sand. Tony and Steve stood up from their seats.

“Wow,” Steve said. “under different circumstances... this would be totally incredible.”

Tony analyzed that they didn't need oxygen masks. They got off the space ship and walked on the sand. They supposed they had to go up in the mountain, so they headed towards there and carefully started to ascend. But just in case, Stark had his tech on his wrist (not his entire suit on because it didn't look like there was a lot of people to fight there) and Rogers had his shield on his left hand.

“Agh, I bet the raccoon didn't have to climb a mountain...” Tony complained while they arrived to a big landing of rock, they stopped there.

“Technically it's not a raccoon, you know?”

“Agh, whatever! He eats garbage...”

They arrived finally. But then...

“... welcome,” Tony turned on his tech hand and Steve moved in a defensive pose, both spinning around as quick as possible. They faced a black cape floating in the middle of the air. “Tony, son of Howard. Steve, son of Joseph.” The mentioned Avengers stayed quiet because of that knowledge. How could it be possible? They got a bit close to the floating cape with voice but still on a defensive pose.

“Who are you?” Tony asked, clenching his teeth.

“Consider me... a guide,” he answered. “to you, and to all who seek the Soul Stone.”

“Oh, good...” Stark mumbled. “You tell us where it is, then we'll be on our way.”

“Oh, Liebchen...” Steve stayed jaw-dropped when the levitating cape revealed his face. “If only it were that easy...”

So, they ended up following Red Skull to the top of the mountain. Steve decided not to talk about Red Skull, the Space Stone and being frozen. The important thing was the Soul Stone. Red Skull didn't tell anything when seeing him, so he stayed quiet.

Red Skull stopped floating near the edge of a big stone protrusion, so they walked there too.

“What you seek lies in front of you,” he talked. Tony looked down. There was just a big void until... death, practically. “as does what you fear.”

Tony gulped down and noticed Steve got close to him.

“The stone's down there.” he concluded.

“For one of you,” Red Skull interrupted. “for the other... in order to take the stone, you must lose that what you love.” Now Steve was the one gulping down, while Tony barely had breath. “An everlasting exchange.” he said. “A soul... for a soul...”

They lost their breaths completely.

**[~·~]**

“This kind of things didn't happen in the fourties.” the soldier tried to joke, but uselessly. Tony had no breath. “Jesus... Maybe-he's making this thing up.”

Tony shook his head.

“No,” he said, sitting on a rock. “I don't think so.”

“Why, because he knew your father's name?”

“Yeah, and yours too!” he claimed. “Thanos left here with the stone... without his daughter.” He gulped down again. Steve looked at him again and nodded. “That's not a coincidence.”

“Yeah...” he whispered.

Tony sighed.

“Whatever it takes.”

Rogers looked at the edge.

“Whatever it takes.”

The millionaire stared at him and stood up quickly, getting closer.

“We don't get that stone,” Tony started to recap. “billions of people stay dead.”

The soldier nodded again.

“Yeah,” he whispered. “I guess we both know who's gotta be.”

Tony nodded with him.

“I guess we do, Cap.”

They took each other's hand. Rogers couldn't help chuckle.

“I'm starting to think... we mean different people here.” He stayed silent for two seconds. “Anthony?”

“Last five years I've been trying to do one thing,” he hissed. “get to right here. It's all it's been about, bringing everybody back.”

“No! Don't you get all decent on me now.” he threatened.

“What? Do you think _I_ wanna do it?” he asked. “I'm trying to save your life, Capsicle.”

“Yeah, well,” the soldier mumbled. “I don't want you to, because I-” Steve could barely talk. “Tony, you know what I did to you. You know those things I made.”

“D-Don't dare to bring that up now, Cap!” he hissed lowly. “I forgave you for that already.”

“Well, maybe I haven't forgiven myself!”

They stayed silent again.

“You're a pain in my ass, you know that Cap?”

 “Yeah, I know...”

Their foreheads touched some seconds, hands still together. Probably, _possibly_ the last goodbye of one another, it didn't matter the sacrifice.

“Okay.” the millionaire murmured. Steve nodded, tears in his eyes. “You win.”

Steve nodded again, more than ready. Tony just smiled.

From one moment to another Tony used his tech on his wrist forcing the soldier be lying on the ground and pressing his chest. The soldier stared at him, frowning.

“Tell my family I love them.”

Rogers used his traning skills for exchanging positions and pointed at Tony with one of Natasha's tasers.

“You tell them yourself.”

And the soldier shot him. Tony stayed shaking on the ground, watching as one of his best friends looked at the edge and set off his run. He couldn't let him do it, he just couldn't. He used his wrist tech again and shot as strong as that energy shot could, so Steve fell with the same strength to the ground.

The millionaire ran towards the edge with all the decision in the world, he promised he would do anything to bring everyone back, but not anything about not sacrificing herself.

He arrived at the edge, propelled with his feet strongly and jumped.

But then, in the middle of the air, something grabbed his back strongly and shot a grappling hook that clung to the wall of the enormous mountain. He felt as he was pulled by his waist and by his left hand, it was the rope that was attached to his belt and Steve's hand in his. Tony mumbled and saw the thin rope.

“Damn you!” he sighed. Tony tried to take his friend with both hands, but if his right hand let go off the rope, they both would fall. He growled and looked at the soldier, who was just saddened... and satisfied. Steve was caught by one arm. He would possibly fall at the end of the day. “Hey!”

The soldier sighed and stayed quiet.

“Let me go.” he whispered. Stark sobbed quietly and denied with his head.

“No...” he denied again. “Please, no...”

Steve just smiled. For the last time. He remembered when he met him some years ago back when Loki tried to take over New York. He remembered when they successfully stopped Ultron. He remembered their fight in the civil war.

“It's okay.”

“... please!...”

Steve kicked the wall.

And then he fell and fell and fell, under Tony's eyes.

Tony screamed and grabbed the rope with both hands while watching one of his best friends falling and falling and then landing on the ground, blood staining the floor coming out of his head. He was lying lifelessly, eyes open, while the sky started to shine just around the top of the mountain and the two pillars. The sacrifice had been made.

The man sobbed, now with tears, desperately, feeling useless, and then he was beamed up by the lights of the sky.

**[~·~]**

Tony opened his eyes.

There was water all around him.

He kind of felt a void inside his chest.

He sat on the little puddle and took himself out of that confusion.

Then he quivered and remembered everything.

Their mission was successful. His hand had the Soul Stone.


	2. Infinity Academy (1/4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hargreeves story as if it were in the MCU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *a bit of OOC at the beginning* *let me know if you're more interested in this AU and I'll post the rest of the parts* *The Lehnsherr surname is a reference to Magneto* *Dave has powers (telekinetic like Wanda's powers but in yellow) and Klaus and Ben's powers are different*

**Spring 2012**

Everything started with Ultron's attack.

Well, actually, their real story started three years before that, when Steve Rogers was rescuing some people in a museum full of scared victims, and he found some young adults that were like twenty three years old with  _special_ habilities and Steve helped not to get out of control because of their powers. They were four young people trying to save the other victims, but these victims trapped in the museum were scare of them as well. Steve found himself being identified with those people. The first one was tall and strong as anybody. The second one and the third one were two sisters (not by blood; well, none of them were), the tallest one with telepathy or something similar (Steve didn't know the second girl's powers, she seemed too scared because of Loki's attack). And the fourth one was someone really skilled and had one favorite knife, a knife that killed a lot of aliens from Loki's army. They introduced themselves to Steve as, in order, as Luther, Allison, Vanya and Diego.

Steve felt sorry for them, so he somehow managed to convince them they could be save under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s training. They went there and at the beginning everything seemed to work horrible (their tranings, their siblings' fights...). So, the soldier seemed to think that Tony could help them too. When Stark started to speak and help them, things worked out better. The siblings, the named Hargreeves, even confessed their story.

Ten years before Loki's attack in 2012, one of the siblings (Tony was told by Luther that they were seven at the beginning) had jumped in time to... nobody knows _when_. And the other two, Klaus and Ben, had run away from their terrible stepfather in order to have a better life, when they were thirteen, in 2002. The four siblings didn't know anything about them, how they were, not even if they were alive. Tony clenched his jaw when he heard about their father's mental abuses, sometime physical ones. To Luther, to Vanya, to Klaus. Every of them in a different way. Nevertheless Reginald, Pogo (a friend of their father) and their mom had died in Loki's attack in New York because of a collapsing building that crashed them. The millionaire just stood up from his chair and said.

“No problem,” he mumbled. “I'll tell Pepper we have four children now.”

Luther was glad to have a new dad (he somehow still missed his old dad despite everything), Allison was happy too, Vanya was still shy about her powers (but started to trust Steve little by little and with Allison's protective help), and Diego didn't fully trust S.H.I.E.L.D., but still helped them as a vigilante and spy. Diego even went to some European countries with some secret agents.

That's how Number Seven started to learn how to use her powers, and Number One redeemed himself by helping her this time, not like in their teenager times.

That's how they ended up helping the Avengers three years later.

**Autumn 2015**

They were prepared. Luther, Allison and Vanya were a little nervous for their first time, but Number Two was genuinely excited about the mission about trying to infiltrate one of H.Y.D.R.A.'s facilities in Sokovia. Especially with Natasha Romanoff. He liked Natasha and Clint a lot. They called themselves _The Holy Trinity of S.H.I.E.L.D_.

The Avengers were in a car and the remaining Hargreeves in a second one, fighting H.Y.D.R.A.'s soldiers. Steve was careful to check out if they were fine each minute, especially with Vanya, and Thor did the same. Thor ended up loving the siblings when he met them. Luther usually punched and kicked strongly some of them, next to the Hulk. Allison rumored them into shooting themselves. Vanya used her telekinesis a bit, but not too much, and Diego was next to Clint and Natasha. The spy ran to help Number One and Hulk, so the archer and Number Two stayed alone in that zone of the forest. Rogers was around there when he heard in his communicator Clint had been attacked because something had _distracted_ him, and had run away before being seen. Diego barely could see that someone, running. Rogers checked out it was someone that had attacked them, being a Strucker's enhanced ones. He told the others about it.

Iron Man got to destroy the invisible cape that protected H.Y.D.R.A.'s facility and flew in, just as Steve in his motorcycle. He got in and faced the same Wolfgang von Strucker.

“Baron Strucker,” the soldier hissed. “H.Y.D.R.A.'s number one thug.”

Strucker stayed silent for a second. He had a sadistic smile, one smile he hated to see.

“Technically, I'm a thug for S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Well... Then, technically, you're unemployed.” he said. “Where's Loki's scepter?”

“Don't worry, I know when I'm beat.” he answered. “You'll mention how I cooperated, I hope.”

“I'll put it right under illegal human experimentation.”

Steve didn't notice it, but someone was creeping up behind the soldier, but being seen by his boss.

“It's not that illegal if they had already powers.” Strucker said. Steve didn't understand that. “We just... improved them. You'll see them... soon enough.”

The soldier was slow enough for being knocked out by a blue telekinesis small blast from a thin, young man. Rogers fell downstairs, and when he lifted his head the young man stepped back and left.

“We have a second enhanced!” he warned in his communicator. “Young male. Do not engage.”

Strucker looked at Steve after this one went upstairs again.

“You'll have to be faster than th...” Rogers quickly knocked him out with his shield.

“Guys, I got Strucker.”

“Yeah, I got...” Stark said, after finding a secret door and getting in a large room. Where Loki's scepter was. He smiled a little bit, without noticing someone was creeping up behind him slowly, patiently. “Thor, I got eyes on the prize.”

He didn't feel as two hands were put on both sides of his head and... _manipulated_ him.

Tony felt a click in his mind and began having nightmares. Nightmares that felt too real, nightmares that involved the Avengers and his children being dead. The second found enhanced walked backwards, without believing what he was seeing through the millionaire's mind. After some seconds, Tony shook his head and took the scepter, willing to play with it.

The first found enchanced got closer to the second one.

“We're just gonna let them take it, Klaus?”

He smiled as he saw what Tony could to the world, and destroying it trying to save it.

**[~·~]**

The Avengers and the remaining Hargreeves left on a quinjet.

It was their first victory and they were happy. Diego was still wondering about that strange man running and destroying people with his powers, but he was happy as well. So, they decided to throw a party for celebration, also as a farewell one to say goodbye to the god of thunder before he left again. Everyone left the quinjet except Tony and Steve, who saw Maria Hill getting inside with some info.

“What's the word on Strucker?” Rogers asked.

“NATO's got him.”

“The two enhanced?”

Maria showed him her iPad.

“All of this info is blurred, so maybe it's not totally true. We... couldn't figure out their actual names because this country's politics, but they have code names,” she said, showing the soldier a secret video of the two enhanced in a protest from Sokovia. “Chetiri and Shest, Lehnsherr, but we don't know what those words mean. Siblings the same age, but they're obviously not twins. They appeared from nowhere in Sokovia when they were around ten years old and a marriage adopted them, but they were orphaned two years later when a shell collapsed their apartment building.” They got out of the quinjet and walked inside the tower. “Sokovia's had a rough history. It's nowhere special, but it's on the way to everywhere special.”

“Their abilities?”

“Shest has increased metabolism and interdimensional monsters underskin and Chetiri's thing is neuroelectric interfacing, telekinesis, _slight_ nekropathy, mental manipulation.” Steve didn't understand. “He's a quick monster and the other's weird.”

“... Well, they're gonna show up again.”

“Agreed. Files say they volunteered for Strucker's experiments, for controlling the powers they already had.” Maria informed. “It's nuts.”

“Right.” Rogers clicked the button of the elevator. He thought about the Hargreeve's three disappeared siblings, their story were similar. “What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect the country they live in?”

“We're not at war, Captain.”

“They are.”

**[~·~]**

So, they ended up having the party. Luckily, Clint was healed at that moment already. They laughed, they joked. Some of them even tried to lift Thor's hammer. Diego and Luther tried it, it was impossible. Allison didn't even try, she knew she wouldn't do it, and Natasha did the same.

Close so the end of the party, something high-pitched noise hurt their ears, not knowing where it was coming from.

“...Worthy...” a strange voice said, coming from behind them. They saw it was like a similar robot to one from Tony's Iron Legion. Too similar. Everyone turned their heads. “...No... How could you be worthy?” The robot span around, nobody could make a wrong move. “... You're all killers...”

“Stark?”

“J.A.R.V.I.S.?”

“I'm sorry, I was asleep,” the robot interrupted them. “or... I was a-dream...”

The millionaire clicked his iPad.

“Reboot Legionnaire OS, we got a buggy suit.”

“There was this... terrible noise...” the robot kept talking. “I was tangled in... in...” The robot looked at himself. “... strings...” He stopped for a second. “Had to kill the other guy, he was a good guy...”

“You killed someone?” Number One asked.

“Wouldn't have been my first call.” he answered. “Much... Down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices.”

“Who sent you?” Allison asked.

The robot clicked on his own head and played an audio clip.

_“I see a suit of armor around the world!”_

Everyone stayed silent. Except Banner.

“Ultron!...” he realized.

“In the flesh.” he claimed. “Or no, not yet. Not this... chrysalis.” The god grabbed his hammer harder, Diego took his knives discreetly and Maria Hill activated her gun. “But I'm ready, I'm on mission.”

“What mission?” the spy asked.

“... Peace in our time.”

Some robots, controlled by Ultron, appeared in the room and started to attack them, so the Avengers defended themselves. This one was easier than the battle of infiltration in Sokovia but with a deeper meaning, this was more dangerous than before. One of the robots even got to steal the scepter. Another robot distracted when staring at Helen Cho for one second. The battle stopped and Ultron walked between them.

“That was dramatic,” he said. “I'm sorry, I know you mean well... You just didn't think it through.” He looked like he had sighed. “You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to... evolve?” He took from the floor a robot destroyed by Diego. “With these!? These puppets.” Ultron destroyed it more. “There's only one path to peace... The Avengers' extinction.”

Thor couldn't bare it anymore, he threw his hammer to Ultron and destroyed it. His body. But not his mind.

“I had strings... but now I'm free...”

His eyes turned off. 

**[~·~]**

Stark and Banner's work was all gone, a work the rest of the team didn't know anything about. They discussed about it, they had a little fight. Ultron was on the files, on the entire Internet. He had also destroyed J.A.R.V.I.S., and one of them had stolen the scepter. They decided to relax, keep it together and fight whether it was necessary, and _together_. Later, Maria Hill informed Rogers that the Lehnsherrs brothers were working with Ultron as allies; and that Ultron had killed Strucker. So, Ultron had erased every Strucker info, except for the written papers. The team read them all and read the file of Ulysses Klaue, a possible other target to Ultron. Therefore, they went where Klaue was last seen, in an African coast.

Iron Man, Thor and Captain America landed inside the ship, when Ultron was with the Lehnsherrs and had just cut off Klaue's arm. They started another fight again. The siblings were hidden in other parts of the ship fighting controlled robots and the three main Avengers were confronting Ultron and the enhanced. Ultron got close and discreetly told Klaus.

“It's time for some mind games.”

Klaus got away around a corner. It was time for him. He hid in the darkness, waiting for a young woman to walk near a stair. He got close to her and used his mental manipulation on the blonde, then got away with the same discretion.

“Allison,” Steve said in his communicator. “status.”

Number Three just closed her eyes for a second and sighed.

“One of the siblings tried to warp my mind.” she answered while starting to walk. “Unfortunately for him... Because I also control minds I don't think it will hurt me...”

Allison arrived in a relative different corridor, a very different place. Her _home_. Her childhood.

Rogers was beat by Shest and then his brother got close, using his powers to manipulate his mind. Steve just clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. Then, the Russian spy had the same luck.

On the other hand, Ultron's plan was going very well. His robots had stolen Klaue's vibranium from Wakanda and Clint and Diego were just trying to fight them in the distance. Diego stayed in a corner in his position, where he took an explosive knive and destroyed some other robots. He was alone. Chetiri took advantage and got close to him, thinking he wasn't noticing his presence. However, he was the one surprised when Number Two took a taser and shot him, making him scream and fall to the floor. Diego was about to kick the enhanced when the first one appeared and ripped into him with a tentacle. Diego was simply on the floor, knocked out, watching as quick man carried him away.

“Huh... Guys?” Diego asked in his communicator.

**[~·~]**

Klaus was clenching his teeth with pain because of the taser, and Ben was trying to calm him down.

“What can I do?”

“It... It hurts...” Klaus whispered, touching his forehead.

“I'm going to kill him! I'll be right back.”

“No!” he hissed. “I'm alright. I want...” They looked at the Avengers' ship on the distance, amongst some trees. “I want to finish the plan. I want the brunette girl.”

Vanya was scared when she got out of the ship she was waiting in.

**[~·~]**

Iron Man caught Ultron, and destroyed the body. It didn't matter, the vibranium was already gone. So, Stark flew away where Ultron told him to go.

“... but first, you might need to catch your child Vanya Hargreeves.”

Tony had to summon two Veronicas to make Vanya _sleep_. He had tried to call Allison for a rumor, but she was down too. Most of them were all down. The fly in the quinjet was silent. Doctor Banner was watching carefully Vanya sleeping, Luther hugging Allison and Natasha and Steve hugging each other. The archer just took them to his safe house. They met Clint's family there. Thor decided to search for answers and left and in exchange Nick Fury appeared to inspire them. They also came to the conclusion that Ultron was constructing a much more advanced body with Helen Cho, so they prepared themselves. 

Captain America, Iron Man, Natasha and Diego went to Seoul for taking Ultron's cradle while the rest of the siblings were helping the people the robot was bothering in his way. Unfortunately for Ultron, his cradle was taken away by Diego, so the robot derailed a train. He then faced the two enhanced brothers. They had decided to stop him. Ultron wanted more than Avenger's extinction.

“Please, don't do this.”

Shest just protected people from him with his telekinesis.

“What choice do we have?”

Ultron flew away, trying to bring back his cradle. He kidnapped Natasha when she was putting the cradle inside the quinjet, but the soldier told them to fly back to New York. Then Steve span around towards the two brothers.

“Civilians in our path.” Shest speeded away to protect people from the derailed train. Later, he faced the other one. “Can you stop this thing?”

The train was already destroying some buildings. The German young man sighed, tightened his fists and got on with it.

He pulled his arms with strength and seconds later he was able to stop the train successfully. They hadn't expected to help, but there was no other way given the robot's plan. The brothers reunited with the soldier. Everyone was safe at the moment. Scared, but safe.

“I'm very tempted not to give you one.” the older one said getting closer. Ben was kind of exhausted.

“The cradle.” the second one said. “Did you get it?”

“Stark will take care of it.”

He denied.

“No, he won't.”

Rogers got offended a bit.

“You don't know what you're talking about, Stark is not crazy.”

“He-will do anything to make things right...” he kept talking. “He's the owner of the company that killed our adoptive parents by his bombs.” The soldier tried to ignore that information and tried to communicate with others.

“Stark, come in. Stark? Anyone on comms.”

“Ultron... can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it.” he said. “Where do you think he gets that?”

**[~·~]**

Banner couldn't believe the loop he was in. Somehow Stark had convinced him again, this time to put J.A.R.V.I.S.' matrix on the new body's system, which had the scepter's core Ultron had also stolen. The scientists started to work together. Hours later, in the middle of the night, Stark couldn't believe Steve was next to the two brothers. The rest of the siblings also appeared when they heard all of the noise.

“I'm gonna say this once.” the soldier said.

“How about _nonce_?”

“Shut it down!”

“What's going on here?” Allison asked.

“Nope, not gonna happen.” Stark claimed, still calculating the percentage the cradle was in.

“You don't know what you're doing.” the soldier said.

“Oh, and you do?” Number Two hissed at the soldier.

“Yeah,” Vanya stepped in and then pointed at Klaus. “He's not in your head?”

“I know you're angry...”

“Oh, we're way past that... I could use my powers to drain life out of you and never change to white.”

Ben was sick about that conversation heading to nowhere, he speeded up and took out all of the wires connected to the cradle, so it turned off. Stark didn't even blink.

“No, no, go on. You were saying?” Suddenly he saw a knife flying from the floor and breaking the glass under his feet. He fell to the floor under that one and Diego stepped on his chest.

“Ben!” Klaus screamed.

Luther, Allison and Vanya reacted to that name.

“What? You didn't see that coming?” Diego told him.

“I'll rerout the upload.”

The soldier hit the millionaire with his shield and Luther punched him. Allison rumored Klaus to stay still.

Everything was indicating there was going to be another fight in the team, but then Thor arrived quickly next to the cradle and stepped on it. He lighted up his hammer with the lights on the ceiling and shoot all of that electricty to make the body come to life. The cradle exploded and it showed the new the humanoid robot with red skin and blue eyes. He first looked at Klaus, second Steve, then Stark, and finally Thor. He quickly jumped on the god of thunder, who just pushed him off and the android flew away. But then he stopped, levitating in front of the crystal of the building. None of them knew what was happening, there just was a flying robot (with barely seconds of life) looking at himself. Thor made everyone a signal not to attack him. The robot stared at his own reflection, at the rest of the buildings around him. He was discovering life on Earth. He was discovering himself.

The robot span around levitating and transformed his skin into normal skin (because of the same color of the people around) and put on some clothes, similar to Stark's. The Avengers got closer carefully while the reunited siblings were watching him with no trust. Except Klaus, he was just amazed somehow.

Thor put his hammer on a table and got close to him.

“I'm sorry,” he said with gentle voice, standing on the floor. “that was... odd. Thank you.” he told the god.

“Thor,” Rogers drew his attention. “you helped create this?”

“I've had a vision,” he answered. “a whirpool that sucks in all hope of life and at its centre is that.” he pointed at the yellow gem in the android's forehead, but it could barely be seen because of his new skin. 

“What? The gem?”

“It's the Mind Stone. It's one of the six Infinity Stones, the greatest power on the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities.”

“Then why would you bring...?”

“Because Stark is right.”

“Oh, it's definitely the end times.” Banner whispered.

“The Avengers and the Hargreeves cannot defeat Ultron.”

“Not alone.” the robot said.

“Why does your vision sound like J.A.R.V.I.S.?” the soldier asked.

“We... reconfigured... J.A.R.V.I.S.' matrix... to create something new.” Stark said.

“I think I've had my fill of new.” Rogers commented.

They kept silent until the newborn spoke.

“You think I'm a child of Ultron.” the android said.

“You're not?”

“... I'm not Ultron. I'm not J.A.R.V.I.S. I am...” he went blank for a second. “I _am_.”

Klaus got closer to the android and he span around.

“I looked in your head, and saw annihilation.”

“Look again.” Klaus felt overwhelmed because of that. He didn't want to admit he  _blushed_.

“Their powers, their horrors in our heads,” Thor was talking about the two brothers. “Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone, and they're nothing compared to what they can unleash. But with it in our side...”

“Is it?” Rogers asked him. Then he span around towards the new, _beautiful_ android. “Are you? On our side?”

The robot sighed.

“I don't think it's that simple.”

“Well, it better get real simple real soon.” Luther threatened.

“I'm on the side of life.” he started to say. “Ultron isn't. He will end it all.”

“What's he waiting for?”

“You.”

“Where?”

“Sokovia.” Barton realized. “He's got Nat there too.”

“If we're wrong about you...” Banner said. “If you're the monster Ultron made you to be...”

“What will you do?” There was a silence, a short silence that felt eternal. “I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique, and he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the Earth, so he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net. We have to act now, and not one of us can do it without the others.” He sighed again. “Maybe I _am_ a monster, I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So, there may be no way to make you trust me... But we need to go.”

Everyone stayed quiet when he lifted Thor's hammer.

**[~·~]**

Everyone got prepared again. The siblings decided to talk after the final battle despite they already knew the real truth. Klaus couldn't do anything but stare at the robot, curious about him. Stark turned on a new matrix for his system, _G.R.A.C.E_., in honor of the siblings' dead mother. They all got into the quinjet and flew to Sokovia. The siblings helped Sokovians getting out of the city and in the meantime Banner was rescuing the Russian spy. Iron Man flew to the church in the center of the city, facing a bigger Ultron. Now they all had a major problem, Ultron had built a vibranium bomb that was inside a drill, so everyone had to be evacuated. The robots controlled by Ultron weren't really helping. When the city started to fly up there were still nighty percent of the population inside. Nevertheless, everyone who stepped out of that _door_ , was an Avenger.

Fortunately, when the distance of the city from the floor was getting higher and higher Fury appeared with the Helicarrier, so he sent some flying boats for the people to escape. The entire team reunited in the church after a wave of Ultron's robot, rounding the drill. Then the same Ultron appeared in front of that small building, flying.

“Is that the best you can do!?”

Ultron made a gesture and made the biggest wave of his army.

“You had to ask...”

“This is the best I can do,” the robot said. “this is exactly what I wanted. All of you against all of me. How could you possibly hope to stop me?”

“Well, like the old man said...” Stark looked at him. “together.”

They started to fight together once more, as siblings, as a team. Fighting to protect the bomb, to protect the people. At the end of that fight, Ultron ended up knocked out by the android he had built, Stark, the god of thunder and Vanya. Then he was smashed away by the Hulk. The robots saw that and tried to escape, but the android prevented that. Right in this moment Klaus, Rogers, Numer Two and the archer were inside the church. 

“We gotta move out,” the soldier said. “even I can tell the air is getting thin.” He pointed at Diego and Clint. “You guys get to the boats, I'll sweep for stragglers. Be right behind you.”

“What about the core?” Clint asked.

“... I'll protect it.” Klaus offered himself. Diego looked at him, worried for his brother. “It's my job.”

Klaus ended up being alone, next to the drill. Ben arrived, running.

“Get the people on the boats,” he told Ben.

“I'm not going to leave you here.”

“I can handle this.” He shot at a robot. “Come back for me when everyone else is off, not before. You understand!?”

“You know, I'm twelve minutes older than you?”

Klaus smiled.

“Go.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diego and Clint got in a boat, not full yet, and waited for it to take off.

“Costel!” a woman screamed. The archer didn't hear it, so the other one got closer to her. “We were in the market... Costel!”

Diego saw a little kid in the distance, trapped in the middle of debris. He sighed and got off the boat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natasha was calming Hulk down, about to calm him down, given they already had to get on the boats. However, they started to being shot by a half-destroyed Ultron in a ship.

“I got no strings... So I have fun... I'm not tied up to anyone...”

Number Two took the child in his arms and span around. The ship Ultron was inside shot a wave of bullets to all of them. He froze for a moment, then he realized he had his job. Protecting people. He span around, kneeling down on the floor, waiting for his final moment. He listened to the bullets where they both were but didn't feel anything.

Klaus did feel that.

Diego opened his eyes again and tilted his head for seeing what he couldn't believe he was seeing. The first of the enhanced was in front of them, blooded head to toe, looking at his brother. Diego frowned in disbelief, not wanting to be true.

“You didn't see that coming?”

And he fell to the ground.

Hulk rescued the spy and left her in the Helicarrier. Seconds later he invaded the ship where Ultron was and kicked him out. Diego carried the corpse of his brother to one of the boats. One of the last robots from Ultron powered down the bomb so that the city could work as a meteor to impact on the Earth. The siblings were next to Ben's corpse, mourning, the soldier and Barton were with them, Stark and Thor made the city explode, and the android made by Ultron rescued Klaus. The pieces of debris fell to the ocean. Now everyone was safe... except for Ben, who was dead, and Bruce Banner, who ran away in Hulk form and in the ship. Everything turned out fine, especially when Ultron was definitely killed by his own creation.

_**[INFINITY ACADEMY: AGE OF ULTRON]** _


	3. Vormir Vol.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki go together to Vormir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *not edited*

The blue chick was explaining calmly how the Soul Stone worked, and that Gamora and Thanos went together to that strange planet and Thanos returned alone. The two Asgardians went with Rhodes and Nebula; they got in the ship and traveled through some jump points in space.

“This didn't happen in New York, right brother?”

Thor chuckled to his brother's comment.

The ship ended up in front of the planet Vormir. The two gods stayed quiet for a little bit and then made the ship fly and land on the sand. This place was vast and impressive at the same time. There was a lot of sand on the vague planet, and some puddles too. But mostly sand, like the most extended dessert on the planet, bigger than the Sahara. The two of them stood up inside Rocket's ship.

“Wow,” Thor said. “under different circumstances... this would be totally astonishing.”

The ship calculated that they didn't need oxygen masks. They got off the space ship and walked on the sand. They supposed they had to go up in the mountain, so they headed towards there and carefully started to ascend. But just in case, Thor had his axe and Loki his daggers, one of those which almost caused his own death by Thanos if it wasn't for Heimdall, who sent him to Earth.

“Agh, I bet the rabbit didn't have to climb a mountain...” the god complained while they arrived to a big landing of rock. The mountain was higher than they thought.

“Thor, I know your IQ is not do high, but I think that's a raccoon...”

“Agh, whatever! He eats garbage...”

They arrived finally. But then...

“... welcome,” Thor turned on his axe with lightning and Loki pointed with his dagger, both spinning around as quick as possible. They faced a black cape floating in the middle of the air. “Loki, son of Laufey. Thor, son of Odin.” The mentioned Asgardians stayed quiet because of that knowledge. How could it be possible? They got a bit close to the floating cape with voice but still on a defensive pose.

“Who are you?” The Frost Giant asked.

“Consider me... a guide,” he answered. “to you, and to all who seek the Soul Stone.”

“Oh, good...” Loki mumbled. “You tell us where it is, then we'll be on our way.”

“Oh, dear...” The cape showed his face. Red, skinny, sharp cheekbones. “If only it were that easy...”

So, they ended up following the cape to the top of the mountain. He stopped floating near the edge of a big stone protrusion, so they walk there too.

“What you seek lies in front of you,” he talked. Loki looked down. There was just a big void until... death, practically. “as does what you fear.”

Loki gulped down and noticed Thor got close to him.

“The stone's down there.” he concluded.

“For one of you,” the cape interrupted. “for the other... In order to take the stone, you must lose that what you love.” The brothers stayed quiet and still. “An everlasting exchange.” he said. “A soul... for a soul...”

They lost their breaths completely.

**[~·~]**

“At least the Dark Elves didn't make so much trouble.” the older god tried to joke. Loki had no breath. “Jesus... Maybe-he's making this thing up.”

Loki denied with his head.

“No,” he said, sitting on a rock. “I don't think so.”

“Why, because he knew our fathers' names?”

“Yeah, I think that's something to have in mind” he claimed. “Thanos left here with the stone... without his daughter.” He gulped down again. The blond god looked at him again and nodded. “That's not a coincidence.”

“Yeah...” he whispered.

Loki sighed.

“Whatever it takes.”

Thor looked at the edge.

“Whatever it takes.”

The Frost Giant stared at him and stood up quickly.

“We don't get that stone,” The giant started to recap. “billions of people stay dead.”

The god of thunder nodded again.

“Yeah,” he whispered. “I guess we both know who's gotta be.”

Loki nodded with him.

“I guess we do.”

They took each other's hand. Thor couldn't help chuckle.

“I'm starting to think... we mean different people here.” He stayed silent for two seconds. “Loki?”

“Last five years I've been trying to do one thing,” he threatened. “get to right here. It's all it's been about, bringing everybody back.”

“No! Don't you get all decent on me now.” he threatened back. 

“What? Do you think  _I_  wanna do it?” he asked. “I'm trying to save your life, you mewling quim.”

“Yeah, well,” the other god mumbled. “I don't want you to, because I-” Thor could barely talk. 

“Thor, you know what I did to you. Every time I lied to you.”

“D-Don't dare to bring that up now, Loki!” he hissed lowly. “I forgave you for that already.”

“Well, maybe I haven't forgiven myself!”

They stayed silent again.

“You're a pain in my _back_ , you know that?”

 “Yeah, I know...”

Their foreheads touched some seconds, hands still together. Probably,  _possibly_  the last goodbye of one another, it didn't matter the sacrifice.

“Okay.” Thor murmured. Loki nodded, tears in his eyes. “You win.”

Loki nodded again, more than ready. His brother just smiled.

From one moment to another, Thor used the strength of his axe to make Loki lie on the ground and pressing his chest. The giant stared at him, frowning.

“Tell the others I love them.”

Loki made himself intangible and pointed at Thor with his dagger.

“You tell them yourself.”

Loki used one spell to knock his head out and ran. He ran after looking at the edge, willing to do anything for his brother. Thor looked up and up at his brother. His little brother, the one who had lied to him several time. The one who had tried to take over New York. The one that had been by his side. Alway. The god of thunder let go his axe.

The giant ran towards the edge with all the decision in the world, he promised he would do anything to bring everyone back and redeem himself for his mistakes.

He arrived at the edge, propelled with his feet strongly and jumped.

But then, in the middle of the air, something grabbed his back with a hand shot a rope with one of Stark's machines. Loki got to grab his brother's hand and with the other the rope he had been attached to.

“Damn you!” the giant hissed. He tried to take his friend with both hands, but if his right hand let go off the rope, they both would fall. He growled and looked at his stupid brother, who was just saddened... and satisfied. He would possibly fall at the end of the day. “Hey!”

Thor simply sighed.

“Let me go.” he whispered. Loki sobbed quietly and denied with his head.

“No...” he denied again. “Please, no...”

Thor just smiled. For the last time. Yes, Loki had also lied to him. But he didn't do anything against the bullying Loki suffered in his young years because of his own friends. He hadn't been perfect either. He needed to do this to redeem himself.

“It's okay.”

“... Please!...”

Thor kicked the wall.

And then he fell and fell and fell, under his brother's eyes.

The giant screamed and grabbed the rope with both hands while watching his goddamn brother falling and falling and then landing on the cold ground, blood staining the floor and his mouth, eyes open, while the sky started to shine just around the top of the mountaine. A soul for a soul.

**[~·~]**

The god opened his eyes. He remembered everything quickly, in denial, not wanting to believe it. He sat up in the puddle and looked at his hand. He sobbed after that.


	4. Like In Any Friendship [RPF]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadja Stark is an actress that thinks she's horrible at getting close to people. Robert Sheehan is an actor who begs to differ with that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is an RPF about Robert Sheehan* *This is in "Multi-Universe" because this is a straight couple* *in this "AU" they all live in London, everyone, okay? Just go with it :D* *I was calmly browsing AO3 and I didn't find any fics about Robert, not even a One-Shot D:; so I had to do this* *this won't be the last actor I make, I promise :]* *this one has a "plot-twist" (a bad plot twist because I suck at writing them xD; it's more like a "revelation"; it involves a mental disorder in case you don't like to read those things), keep that in mind* *gib lobe, even if you don't know who he is, enjoy~* *oh, I forgot, this is an Original Female Character*

As always, Robert gets in the living room being loud and Nadja can't help but shake her head.

Not because she doesn't get on well with him; quite the opposite. In the past, if there was any sentence to define what she felt for Robert was that she thought he was fucking great. But sometimes her friend made things that embarrassed her, since they met for the first time, before _Afterdeath_ 's filming. The dark haired man was simply so extroverted that it was too much for her. He got in rooms rarely screaming, but he did stand out when he arrived to a place, greeting everyone joyfully. Especially with her.

Before starting _Afterdeath_ 's filming almost every cast make a reunion or meeting to get to know each other, and despite the anxiety Nadja felt for meeting the others (especially the one who was going to be her friend in a close future), she decided to go. Thanks to her actress career, she had to go out and conquer the world; staying home reading books and watching movies or series wasn't a daily option. Nadja didn't like parties because there was a lot of noise in them and she hated some loud noises. Despite she was clumsy in social events, she went to the little meeting. She bumped into all of the cast of the future musical comedy there, including Robert Sheehan. She didn't know how but she smiled at him and greeted him like a normal person. But since then, their strange friendship started.

“Then you're from Austria? But you were raised in Germany? Or you were born in Germany and were raised in Austria? Oh, where did you learn such a good English!?”

Robert took a long wine sip and Nadja huffed in silence, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

“I... already liked English on my own, so I learnt alone. English is not... bad in Austria, but teachers are not that good.”

“You're really good at it though! Hey, do you want some nachos with guacamole!?”

Nadja nodded. Good thing Los Angeles was suffering a heat wave, so Robert wasn't going to ask why were her cheeks burning. Luckily, Nadja was getting used to his nonsense and they built a friendship. However, in any friendship, there are fights and sobs and reconciliations.

After _Afterdeath_ was released and they came back to London (Robert also lived there) Nadja came alone in the airplane. She had a hard time getting used to the busy life in Los Angeles, but her new friend had helped her overcome it. And, besides, now they had to return to London. Robert and Nadja met some more times, until he saw she was feeling overwhelmed for getting used to everything again and decided to introduce her to his best friends from another series or movies. Everyone ended up being nice. She saw ones more than others, but the one she liked more was a woman at least eight years older than her, Emmy, but Nadja called her Emm.

Nadja was so grateful for what Robert had done for her that decided to introduce Robert to her old siblings: Abigail and Roland Stark. Both also extroverted, ridiculous but reliable. They liked each other. One year after they met, coinciding with next summer, Nadja introduced him to her gang, almost every of them around the same age. There was an autistic boy called Manuel (who had a twin brother, Sören, but this one was a boor and still was in Germany), a blond short guy named Paul who brought his extroverted old brother in his thirties named Markus (a certified psychologist), a young translator called Ana, a guy from Berlin and few more Robert saw just a few times. All of the gang was visiting the United Kingdom as vacations.

One day, in the beginning of June, Robert got close to his friend Nadja with two glasses in his hands. She was sitting on a balcony, the soft London breeze against her white blouse and her wavy dark blonde hair. She looked beautiful.

“So,” he murmured sitting next to her. She just smiled at him a little. “how come you always say you're shy and end up having a lot of friends?”

“Hey! Unlike you, these ones are all I have, ” She accepted the glass. “and I'm glad about what I have.”

“Including me?”

Nadja tried not to blush, but Robert knew her now, at least in that aspect. It was so easy to make her blush, that he _adored_ doing stuff like asking her for kisses on his mouth in front of his or her gang, or oblying her to dance at 3 a.m. no matter how she hated dancing and singing.

Nadja swallowed the blush. She used to have problems with being honest with someone or with taking the initiative in a conversation, especially with someone she had just met a year ago (she knew her gang since high-school, so she trusted them more). She simply breathed in and then out.

“Yes. Including you.”

And then again, Robert was making those little gestures that overwhelmed her, hugging her tightly in her shoulders. She didn't feel one hundred percent comfortable with physical contact not even with family and Robert knew that, but he didn't care about it in the slightest. _“Yep, but_ you _not liking this kind of physical contact is not an impediment at all for_ me _giving you a hug.”_ Nadja sometimes craved how easy her friend just... _was_.

“Good!” the curly haired man said, pretending relief and a joke tone, giving her a short kiss on her cheek. A kiss on her cheek was already normal, yes, but she didn't get used to it yet. “Because it would be one year of friendship wasted, and I don't want that!”

“Why are you so _you_?...”

Nadja regretted once she said that, she didn't mean to say it out loud. But it was out before she could go back. She looked at Robert in the eye, and he tilted his head and lifted an eyebrow.

“Because I'm me. And you are you. With blushes, without blushes, with shyness or without shyness, like this you're the shit.”

It's not that Nadja hated his answer, but she didn't love it. It was hard having a friendship with someone so different from her. You said something without thinking and then he was reminding you about that thing next days constantly.

“Hey, do you remember when you told me why I am so _me_?”

Nadja decided not to tell him such deep things to Robert from that moment on.

But, like in all of the friendships, things twist a little bit.

One day, in the middle of June, Emm was helping her to practice her makeup for a premiere Nadja had in some days (they were completely alone in the summer house; the gang had hung out to the center of London). Emm offered to help her immediately, making use of the fact that she had a day off. She went to the summer house, which was rented by Markus from June to September for all of the gang and the Stark siblings to meet there. It was there where the dark blonde young woman decided not to tell deep things to her friend, ever again, and where the rest of the things happened. But those events must wait to be told.

“I think this smokey eye fits you better than the rest of the tones.” Emm thought, looking at the mirror with Nadja, who nodded smiling.

“Yes, I love it. Let's get into nails.” Right away the older woman took out her nail polish case and looked at the colors. Nadja's mind wandered. “Hey... Has Robert always been like this?”

Emm was surprised because of the question.

“ _Like this_ how?”

“You know, extroverted that makes you embarrassed while you're cracking up.”

“Oh, sure!” she answered. “Though since he met you, he's softer and more affectionate. Why are you asking that?”

Nadja blushed. Robert was already _very_ affectionate before meeting her, and now he was more affectionate?

“I'm asking because... Aaghh! Sometimes he's very annoying and he embarrasses me.”

“Yeah,” she murmured, taking out a blue polish and dismissing it. “he's like that. But with the course of time I've learnt the more he embarrasses you, the more he loves you.”

“Despite that he's too much for me?”

Emm was surprised because of the question again.

“What do you mean, honey?”

“I mean...” She breathed in. Emmy looked like a good friend and good at keeping secrets. And the most important thing, she didn't make her uncomfortable. “Look, I'm going to summarize my life. I've grown up with... a neurodevelopmental disorder with two older siblings, and much more extroverted than me, with an extroverted mother, and in high-school I met two extroverted friends and the old brother of one of my friends is also extroverted. I haven't had enough?”

“Oof. If it bothers you being embarrassed by your loved ones, how come it doesn't affect you what people think about your acting?”

“Because critics are people I don't know. With... With Robert it's different, I've been knowing him for months now and even though, I feel like all of the time he comes with a different surprise. He's... He's too much for me.”

She sighed with a knot in her throat. Nadja remembered why she stopped going to the psychologist.

“Wow!” Emm whispered, choosing a silver polish. “Are you going to tell him that?”

Nadja laughed.

“Are you kidding? No!”

That was enough to make Robert go downstairs in silence, bothered with such a secret conversation.

“Don't give it great importance, he'll relax.”

Robert got to hear.

He smiled mischieviously. Oh, no, relaxing with his oddness was the last thing he'd do now.

Few days later the entire gang was in the house, having dinner around the big table. Robert started with his plan when everyone was sitting down.

“Nad!” She looked at him from the sofa. “Pretty! Come to dinner.” Nadja made a gesture for her best friend to turn off the TV and right away Manuel did that and sat on the table. Nadja was about to sit on the opposite end when Robert drew her attention again. “Oh, no, no, no, no, you're sitting next to me.”

“Uh-uh, the cute couple!” Roland commented, followed by Mark's strong laugh. Mark did laugh incredibly loud.

“Shut up, Rol.” his younger sister said.

Later, everyone had gone out to put their feet into the swimming pool, few of them actually swimming. Robert stayed in the living room waiting for her to go out of the bathroom. When Nadja crossed the corridor heading to the living room (which had a door towards the garden), he intercepted her path.

“You've been quiet in the dinner, and don't say it was because you're always quiet!” Nadja stayed quiet, he had stolen her words. “Talk. Do you have something to tell me?”

“No,” she answered with pretended innocence, and that bothered him. “nothing at all.”

Robert expressed an annoyed gesture.

“Are you serious?”

“What is it?”

“What is it!?” he exclaimed, kind of exaggerated. Good thing the rest of the group was outside. “It's obvious you hide something from me, that you're keeping something.”

“Friends don't tell each other everything!”

“They also don't hide everything!”

Nadja tightened her eyelids, trying not to cry because of the impotence.

“I-I...”

“Admit you've been talking about me behind my back.”

Nadja made quick maths and frowned, opening her eyes when realizing.

“Yes. But... you spied on me and Emmy?”

“It would be spying if it was your house, but it's a rented summer house.”

“You spied on us!”

Spying and not telling something important. Now they both had something hidden from each other. Nadja deviated her sight again and he crossed his arms. It was okay being bothered because of her behaviour, but he didn't want it to evolve into an argument, much less making her cry.

“I'm sorry.”

She didn't expect that.

“Oh.”

Robert smiled.

“You were waiting for me to bother you more?”

She couldn't stop playing with her own hands and her hang-nails, so he took both of her hands and they sat on the sofa.

“Kind of. It's a relief.”

Damn. Sometimes Nadja was so... _sweet_.

“I've... I've decided not to be so hard in that sense because of your way of life.”

He was about to say _condition_ not in the sense of illness but in the sense of way of life she lived with, but he changed it.

Nadja opened her mouth, closed it and opened it again, but no words were out.

“Do you know...?”

“Yes, I know you have a disorder, and I don't care, I wouldn't care if it was any other disorder.”

“Don't you think I'm a weirdo?”

“You're a weirdo, but not because of that disorder.”

Nadja couldn't help but smile. She was about to rest her forehead on his shoulder, but the black haired male took both of her cheeks with tenderness.

The blonde young woman made all efforts to apologize.

“Sorry for talking about you behind your back, and for not telling you how I feel. But sometimes you are too much...”

Robert smiled, but not cocky, nor sarcastic, but with more tenderness than ever.

“... Hey,” he drew her attention. “you're not going to get rid of me that easy.”

Nadja smiled again and this time she did rest her head on his shoulder.

But, like in every friendship, it wasn't the last time they argued. And not because of such different reasons.

Robert's self-promise about being more clingy with his friend didn't turn off entirely, it even got higher. Kisses on her cheek both in private and around the gang, tight cuddles... But, what Robert loved the most, what drove him crazy the most, was that she didn't tell him not to do those things. At most a blush followed by a _“aw, stop...”_ , but when they were alone she didn't do that often.

Based on those little details it was easy to go mad.

However, like it's expected between such two different people, another argument was on its way. Because Nadja noticed they came closer, curiously that thing scared her and made her not wanting to feel vulnerable in front of him, wanting to be strong, especially if he knew she was like she was.

For her, looking vulnerable meant the end of the world, it meant being reminded all of her weakness, so, when the blonde woman saw herself into a little problem, she had the perfect chance of telling her friend (when they watched a movie together in the black haired man's house), but she didn't. She was kind of swimming in her train of thought during the movie. Nadja was already wanting to talk about it with someone when she was getting home, and luckily Abi was there.

“Then what's your problem?” Abi asked heating popcorn in the kitchen.

“I have... I have three movies to act in in less than three months, until September.” Nadja was telling. “We're in July. And..”

“... like, a lot of time to consume, right?” Her young sister nodded. “I know you. And what are you gonna do?”

“I have to say goodbye to reading books and watching series in the weekends,” she complained. “and to so many meetings in the summer house, with Ana and Manuel.”

“And with Robert?”

A neuron exploded in Nadja's brain when hearing _that name_.

“W-Why whenever we talk about my friendships we end up mentioning Robert?”

“Because it's a very important part of your friendship, he made you meet the world of...” She made a mocking gesture. “... affection, and physical contact.”

“Oh, shut your mouth!” she joked. “We do meet a lot, like three times per week or so. I guess... we could meet once each two weeks?”

“Am I Robert? No! I can't answer that.” Her sister shook her head. “Are you gonna tell him?”

Nadja made a face Abi knew perfectly.

“Probably not, not unless he asks you. I know you, sis'.”

Nadja was twenty-two and in December that year Abi was going to be twenty-eight, too many years together and they were already of legal age. Now it didn't have sense convincing each other about something, like convincing Nadja to tell Robert the short time she had.

In the Starks everyone was stubborn and pig-headed, and all of the possible synonyms. They weren't bad people and they supported each other in everything, but when it came to a personal issue, like learning how to cope with a disorder, the very first step had to be made by the same person.

Robert didn't realize of the fewer times he met with Nadja until it was the end of July. _“Something's going on.”_ He sent a message to his friend offering his house and a series, and she didn't answer him until six hours later. “Sorry, I'm busy, let's meet other day.” Robert wasn't hoping something totally loving by the phone, but it did look weird. Before calculating hurried conclusions, he decided to let it go and going to the summer house with his own friends. They had a good time, but he couldn't stop wondering about how his friend would be. So, he drew Abi's attention.

“Hey, Abi!” he said nice. “Do you know how is your sister?”

Abi inflated her cheeks with air. Abigail Stark was so many things, but not a liar. Besides, she wasn't going to lie to one of her sister's best friends.

“Ah, well, she's been pretty busy lately, she has to act in three movies until September.”

Robert smiled subconsciously, incredulous.

“Oh.” he said. “Until September?” The black haired woman nodded. “And do you know why she hasn't told me?”

 _“Because you're ridiculously extroverted for my ridiculous sister and that makes her get away more.”_ she thought.

Yes, Abigail Stark was honest to the max, but she wasn't going to put her sister into trouble either.

“She's so up to her ears that she can't even think about her relationships.” She shrugged. “When Nadja is swamped...”

“... she even forgets her birthday. I know.”

Abi was sorry for Robert. He was a good guy, and if her sister kept not telling him what happened and what she was going through by herself (without Robert asking) she'd lose a great friendship because of her ridiculous insistence that Robert was too much for her.

Robert decided not to ask her, to give her a lesson.

He did as nothing, he let days pass until it was July's last day, when they celebrated Manuel's birthday and no matter what his best friend had to go. Robert put on his best outfit, a long grey jacket, some black pants and a white shirt. He brushed his hair for his curly curls to curl more. He smiled when looking himself at the mirror. He remembered in the beginning of their friendship, one of their first tender moments together Nadja simply started playing with his curls. Robert sighed. He was dying to give her a lesson again.

The party arrived and they both greeted each other as nothing. They played games in _Switch_ , they played board games, had dinner, sang happy birthday and ate cake. In one moment of the night Nadja and Ana had sat on the swimming pool's edge to wet their feet in the water, so Robert took off his shoes and opened the outer glass door. Ana, an incredible sassy young woman, saw in the corner of her eye that the friend was coming, so she took her feet out of the water.

“I'm going to the bathroom, _prie_.” _Prie_ was a diminutive she had invented herself from the word _prieten_ , in Romanian it meant friend.

Ana went back inside and closed the glass doors. Nadja started to scratch her hang-nails.

“Taking advantage of the fact the night's warm I'm sitting here,” Robert sighed when putting his feet in the water, very close to her. “if you let me to of course. 'Cause lately you're not telling me anything...”

Nadja frowned and made a scared gesture when figuring out the evident conclusion. Robert knew she was busy, obviously. She swallowed the impotence that started to flood her throat.

“Before you call me withdrawn and a bad friend for not telling you anything, I'm very busy for coping with your dramatic dissatisfacion with me. Let's talk later...”

Nadja regretted once she said those words. She couldn't even look at him in the eye, so they were invaded by a gloomy silence. He couldn't believe what he had listened. He took air, exhaled and took her hands for her to stop moving her hang-nails.

“It's not that you're not a drama queen either.”

He said that in a serious tone and forcefully for the words to soak in her. In fact, it had such an effect that Nadja's throat was aching very much trying to hold back tears. At the same time, she didn't want to look vulnerable not only because she hated it, but because it would look like she was manipulating him to win the conversation. And Nadja wanted to look anything but a toxic person.

She wanted to answer something to Robert, but the throat ache wouldn't let her talk. It was much, much harder, when her friend took her chin and made her look at him in the eye.

“Nadja, I'm fine.” Those words broke her. He was deducing her thoughts. A _friend_ of a toxic person sacrifices himself hard and goes through hell trying to help the person. “I'm alright, okay? It's just that sometimes you worry me. Just sometimes.” He kept his serious tone. “The rest of the times I'm either bothered at you because you don't tell me stuff you're going through or either laughing with you, or tenderizing with you.” Nadja couldn't even swallow because it hurt, and breathing was becoming uncomfortable. “Nadja...” he said with all the tenderness in the world. “I'm okay. And... crying doesn't mean you're in a horrible mood. It's okay. You're okay.”

Nadja let tears go on her cheeks. She couldn't bear it anymore. Robert's look on hers was also powerful, but it was more unbearable the throat ache for not crying.

“Sorry for being... like this.”

She whispered, after getting it off her chest. Robert looked at her again.

“What are you talking about? I love that you're like this.” The black haired man died of tenderness when she was the one who kissed him in the cheek. She wasn't the most affectionate person in the world, a kiss on the cheek meant in those moments she was feeling an immense affection for the man. “All you have to do is learn to cope.”

Nadja kissed his temple, and Robert melted.

That was the second thick argument. And not the last one. For them a thick argument was not talking to each other for weeks, not yelling at each other like truck drivers or like neighbors who don't get along well. But, unlike the two last arguments, this one was decisive in their relationship.

And this time, the main reason was that a third person was involved.

His name was Tom Holland, an actor that was known for playing as Spider-Man. This Tom was charismatic, joyful and everyone liked him. Tom Holland was sweet and didn't press anybody. And that's what attracted Nadja the most, also that their ages were very close. Immediate friendship.

At the beginning Robert didn't notice, nor their quick friendship. But with the tide of time it was unavoidable not noticing how the new one in the gang stroked her dark blonde hair (briefly, without invading; he was sweetly respectful), how they both talked about hobbies they had in common, or they both felt comfortable even when there was a silence between them, which didn't happen with Robert. It wasn't a thing from the dark haired man, most of the gang noticed it too and they thought it was cute. Robert... well, Robert wasn't passionate about it. He took long in Nadja not being afraid of talking to him out of _Afterdeath_ 's set like two weeks, and Tom took long two days.

With the pass of days he went from not liking it to being bothered. Because of how close Nadja was with the friends she already had and the new one she had just made, the young woman wasn't blushing that hard when Robert kissed her on the cheeks or with tender comments. That also didn't bother too much, what was important is that when Robert made those actions Nadja ignored him completely and made Tom Holland smile, or the other way around.

He tried to ignore those feelings. Robert didn't use to be jealous, but it was different with her. He didn't consider her like a little sister for justifying that overprotective feeling, it was...

He shook his head.

He tried to chill out and the next time they met, in the beginning of August, the gang was celebrating Mark's birthday, he brought her a small gift to his friend. He set her aside taking her wrist with tenderness, took her to the entrance hall of the house (where there was a tint sofa, a big window and some decorated shelves) and gave her the gift.

“It's beautiful, Robert!”

The mentioned man pretended humility and hugged her waist face to face.

“It just costs seventy pounds.” he answered. Nadja made a horror face. She already knew stuff was expensive in London, but seventy pounds for a bracelet? “What? It's a silver bracelet with a blue marine pearl in the center, I think it's cheap!”

Nadja laughed.

“Cheap you're saying...”

Robert smiled with tenderness. Maybe he was worrying about nothing?

“Don't you worry.”

Robert plucked up courage and gave her a kiss on her forehead, and then closer to her lips than usual and longer than usual too. Nadja stayed quiet and when they looked at each other in the eyes... they simply sighed.

“Thanks. For the bracelet.”

“You're welcome.” he said soft. “Do you have plans this weekend? We could watch a movie.”

“Oh,” she murmured. “I arranged a meeting with Tom.”

Robert lifted his eyes smiling, pretending to be very excited.

“Oooh, so cool!” He bit his tongue to hold his urge to hug her like an octopus. After that kiss close to the corner of her lips... it was... “Who else is going? Can I go?”

“It's that... we're going to meet alone.” she said playing with her hands. “He's under a lot of stress, he doesn't want to meet in a big group.”

Robert bit his tongue again.

“And you've been his first option?”

Nadja didn't like that comment so much. She frowned a bit, but she got back to her normal face.

“No, his first option was his best friend, but he can't. So I'm going.”

“And you've been his second option? Tom doesn't know more people?”

Once Robert saw how his friend frowned he was so sorry about saying that.

“We like each other.” she said clearly, but being like she is, her voice trembling a bit. “After his best friend, he came to mind with inviting me, as well as he would have come to mind with another person.”

Robert didn't want to answer. But he had to.

“Yeah.” he murmured. “God, why is everything so hard with you?”

Nadja smiled with pain. Robert also regretted that. That sentence wasn't meant with bad intentions, he said it to express why simple things with friends seemed to be complicated with _her_ , not in the sense she was unbearable. She was anything but unbearable. She was wonderful.

“I don't know.” she said with low voice. Her eyes were shiny and her voice was weak. “I don't have a fucking idea. Despite asking myself for my twenty-two years of life why I've been born with this disorder... I don't know.”

She span around and left.

Robert nodded to himself. This time he was the one who screwed up. For the rest of the night either she was getting away where he was or they drew Robert's attention once and again. The rest of them noticed how distant they were, but they didn't ask. They weren't nosy.

People that lived outside the summer house started to leave. When Nadja's friends were the only ones left, the Stark siblings and himself, Robert saw in the corner of his eyes that the Starks were already heading home (Abi and Rol had rented an apartment in London) and they already got out to take the car parked outside, so he left his glass and stood up. He walked towards the corridor and there he saw something that killed him. The silver bracelet and the marine pearl, not fallen on the floor but on a table.

He returned on his steps and sat, to drown himself in compassion. He didn't want to go back home.

Like it can happen in some friendships, their relationship was sinking. Robert could have acted like a mature adult that would admit his _true_ feelings for her. But what did he do? What everyone does once in a while. Blaming someone else.

There was meeting (more like a professional reunion) that involved the entire cast of the movie Robert was in. And where Tom Holland and Emmy were involved too. Afterwards, some of them had gone to a house to have some drinks, there were like five people with some of Rob's friends. Everything was normal until...

“... How's Nadja?”

Emmy's question made him smile with falseness.

“Oh, she's fine!”

But, what finished pissing him off, to light up the burner of the bonfire, was that Tom answered that.

“Sure!” Robert added, and the rest of them looked at him. “Tom Holland knows that perfectly, he meets a lot with her.”

The mentioned young man did as he always did, expressing a lot with his body. He just looked at him and made him understand that he didn't understand.

“Excuse me? Have I missed something between you and Nadja that might bother you?”

“No, no, no, no, no, Tommy! You're not the one to blame! I'm the one who's getting away, I'm the one to blame!”

“And why are you yelling at me?”

“Because I like Nadja!”

Once the words got out of his mouth, there was no going back. He stayed a few seconds with open lips, then he closed them quickly and deviated his big eyes. He didn't have anything else to say; he took his bag, stood up and got out to take the elevator. If he was going to spend the day whining he'd rather do it at home.

“Hey, dude, are you okay?”

Robert shook his head and denied, without watching one of his friends face to face. He couldn't look at anybody.

“No.” he said with hoarse voice. The doors of the elevator opened and he got inside.

“If you want we can talk about this! You know that.”

“I don't want to... Justin.”

And, effectively, he spent the day at home, but not whining so much. He didn't cry with real tears, he was strong in that aspect, he did it more like mentally. Now everything felt different once those words had abandoned his mouth. In what sense did he like her?

Next day he woke up with a better mood than expected. Once he was ready he finished putting on his shoes and stood up for taking his blue sequins bag from the desk. When he took his bag he saw something that _concluded_ his soul. The bracelet. The one that had caused the explosion of the debate. He wrinkled his eyebrows, trying to be strong, and took the bracelet to admire it. He smiled. God! How happy was she when he gave it to her! There, smiling at him like if anything hadn't happened, without caring about she was being distant, because things didn't change no matter how much time...

Robert tightened his eyelids and got to the portal with the bracelet in his hands. He took the first steps, on the building's right, where he had to go to an audition. He stopped. He sighed, heartbeats fast. Then, with the bracelet still in his fingers, he returned on his feet and walked to the left way with a nervous smile. He was planning on giving the bracelet back to Nadja.

The dark blonde woman was brushing her teeth just out of the shower, wrapped with a bath robe, when the bell rang. She finished washing herself and went to answer.

“Who is it?”

He sighed and after some seconds he was able to answer.

“It's Robert.”

There was a tough silence at the other side of the line. Luckily, she didn't hang, it meant Nadja also wanted to talk.

“What do you want?”

“I... want to talk with you.”

There was another silence, but not as tough as the last one.

“I'm busy, I have to leave in half an hour.”

“I'll last less than that!”

She thought about it. Robert was about to ask again when he heard the ringing. Without further delay he entered Nadja's portal. He took the elevator and faster than a bullet he was in the third floor. When he got out he saw she had left her door a bit open. Just in case, he knocked twice. She didn't answer, so he decided to get in and close the door.

He hung his jacket in the coat stand on the hall and walked to the living room. Nadja appeared suddenly out of the corridor, already dressed. She looked at him with pretended indifference. He knew it wasn't true.

“What do you want to talk about?”

He breathed in and stood in front of her closer, without knowing what to say. He decided to get to the point.

“I've come to give you this.”

And right away he took out the bracelet. She looked at the object, puzzled.

“Oh.” she murmured, lowly. “Thanks. I must have lost it in Mark's birthday.”

There was honesty in her voice. Maybe he had been paranoid and the bracelet had fallen to the floor in the summer house.

“Well, there you have.”

“Thanks.”

She moved to take the bracelet and their hands touched. Robert took advantage to take both of her hands. Nadja didn't get away but wasn't happy either.

“You're welcome.” he said, with tender voice. Now that he knew he liked Nadja everything felt so... different. “I've missed you.”

She bit her lip.

“And whose fault is it for us to stop talking to each other?” she hissed.

“Mine, this time.” he answered with certainty. “Now you know how I felt when you didn't tell me your stuff.”

“As bad as this?”

“Yes, as bad as that.” he nodded. “Because I care about you. But I still think the same, why is everything so hard with you?”

“I'm unbearable?”

“No!” he hurried to say. “Everything, or almost everything, is hard with you, but not because you're impossible, but because I...” He swallowed. “... I feel...”

It was difficult to admit his feelings out loud in front of _the_ person.

He looked at her eyes again and decided they should sit on the sofa. When he did this, he took her hands again.

“What do you feel?”

He tried to behave as serious as possible, but his heart beating as fast as a bullet and Nadja's look on his, he couldn't help but smile.

“I feel things.” he answered. “With you, I've been feelings things not new, yeah, but much more intense. Jealousy? More. Irrationality? More. Affection. Much more. Tenderness? Much, much more.”

She thought; her mind wondered and she deviated her eyes, trying to decipher what those words _meant_.

“What...?”

There he goes. He tightened his eyelids before opening them... and talk.

“I like you in all the senses, Nadja.”

She literally stayed paused. Her face, her limbs, everything. Robert smiled, that was the reaction he was waiting for. He waited, but she didn't even move.

“Nadja?”

“Let me think.”

He barely could listen to her voice.

“No.” he denied. She looked at him again. “What do you have to think about? I just... I'm just letting you know.”

“I...”

“What is it?”

If Robert had struggled to confess her, he couldn't imagine what was going on inside her head. Nobody could do that. Her mind was chaotically beautiful.

“I...”

“It's okay.” he calmed down. Eyes against eyes, pupils against pupils. “You can tell me.”

She closed her eyes.

“I also...” She swallowed. “I also feel the same.”

Robert's mind exploded.

Someone like Nadja, someone who blushed almost with everything, someone who had a great charisma towards her fans, being slightly attracted to him in the romantic sense, that _really_ was something to care about.

“You feel the same for me?”

He hated Nadja was feeling this vulnerable, but he needed to know.

“... Yes.”

Finally, Nadja was able to look at his beautiful eyes. Robert laughed, he simply laughed, he sighed now relaxed and kissed the palm of her hand. Like the first time they met.

“Really?”

Nadja was having a problem with talking because of the knot in her throat, but she did the best she could.

“Yes.” she claimed with low voice. “We have things in common, but at the same time we're very different... and I like that.”

Robert smiled subconsciously and rested his head on her shoulder, wrapping her like an octopus. He couldn't resist.

“I also like that.” he admitted. He couldn't help but laugh softly. He tightened his lips and looked at her again. Both of their faces very close. Robert tried to behave as serious as possible. “Now, Nad... in any relationship, we have to make sacrifices.”

She adorably tilted her head.

“Sacrifices?”

“Yes.” he claimed. “I'd help you with this, of course, but I want you to tell me things that happen to you.”

She sighed.

“I'll try.”

“You will! I trust you.” he murmured. Robert looked at her in the eye again and smiled. He couldn't help but stroking her cheek with the palm of his hand. Nadja sighed and felt tenderness because of that soft touch. “You'll tell me those important things... and you'll take all of the first steps.”

The blonde woman's face was kind of funny.

“What do you mean?”

“You know. First date, first kiss, first time.” Robert caressed a very dark blonde lock of hair. “I don't want to press you, nor oblying you to make those first steps when you're not ready. For that, you'll do it.”

Nadja stayed silent some seconds, mouth wide open. The black haired man sighed. Damn, it was going to be hard, endeed, for her to take first steps in their relationship. But at the same time, he was wishing taking them by her side.

“I'll try.”

“You will! I trust you.”

Nadja couldn't help but smile, Robert hugged her like an octopus again. She leant into the touch gladly. They were in that position, in silence, for a while. Until she got away suddenly.

“Fuck! My audition!”

Robert couldn't help but laugh and helped her stand up.

“I'll go with you.” He stood up. “By the way, have I mentioned I'm gonna be even _more_... corny?”

Nadja protested with a curse word and the other man laughed for a second time.

Different from last times, this argument finished in a very different way compared to how the other two ones ended; with a new kind of stablished relationship. There's no need to say Robert accomplished his promise about being _closer_. His level advanced to kisses on her neck hiding from everyone and on her cheek with more frequency, bear hugs, octopus hugs, etc. And that was what happened when they were with the group. In private, Robert advanced those kisses to her cheek each minute, on her forehead, on her chin, on her temples, etc. Very tender stuff for both of them.

“What do you think about my new paint?”

Robert raised his arms to emphasize he had finished painting his living room. Nadja looked around her. Different from other celebrities, Robert had a modern penthouse instead an individual detached house, in an expensive block with neighbors. He had changed the colors from satin finish tones to neutral because _“the only thing that can shine in this house is me.”_

“Very pretty, and neutral.”

Robert turned on his flatscreen TV and sat on his comfortable sofa. Nadja followed him.

“Like you.”

“I'm neutral?”

“Your opinion about current feminism is neutral, your opinion about abortion is neutral, your opinion about religion is neutral...”.

“As long as none of those things are radical, so be it.”

“See? You're not radical. You're the shit.” He gave her a little kiss on the tip of her nose and gave himself two taps on his own lap. Nadja sighed and sat where he pointed at. “And with a very good taste in men.”

Nadja blushed and hid her face in his neck.

“Do you want... to have dinner?”

“Dinner dinner? Or date dinner?”

Nadja breathed in.

“ _Date_ dinner.”

Robert smiled with tenderness. All of that meant that Nadja was opening with him like a flower under the rain.

“Alright.” he said with a seductive tone. He was also glad the blonde woman looked at his eyes on her own. “Now? Tomorrow?”

“Tonight?”

“You're asking me or telling me?”

“Telling you?” Robert raised an eyebrow and Nadja cleared her throat. “Telling you.”

“Okay.”

They were together for a while and then Nadja went back to her home to get ready and returned with Robert. Not that they wore a suit and a dress, just more decent than usual. One of the things they had in common was that they walked in their homes with pajamas, sandals and socks at the same time.

They sat and ate. First with silence, but when finally a conversation arrived they couldn't stop talking. Nothing else happened that night beyond kisses on cheeks and on the chins, but what did tenderize him was that as soon as they sat to watch a movie before she left, Nadja gave him a kiss on the crown and then another one on his temple. It made him so, so soft that he wondered how it would take Nadja to give _the_ first kiss.

Luckily, there weren't a lot of months left for that. It was the beginning of September, Robert, Emmy and Nadja were returning from the airport, they left all of the summer gang there. There were some tears from the most sensitive ones, they picked up their suitcases and returned to Germany. Back in the car to the center of London Nadja was on the backseat, mysteriously quiet, and Robert as copilot. Then Robert looked back and was quickly saddened when seeing her cry in silence. Just a few tears, not waterfalls, but still... he hated it.

“Hey, honey!” he murmured, sad. Robert unfastened his seat belt and carefully (and clumsyly) he threw himself onto the backseat. The black haired man put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a short kiss on her forehead. She didn't say anything. “What is it? It's because they've left?”

She nodded slowly and cleaned her tears, and she smiled sweetly.

“I forgot they had to leave, I got used to have them by my side.” she said, her voice trembling a bit. Robert caressed her cheek with a thumb. “Besides, I consider my friends family. And now my _entire_ family is back in Germany.”

“We'll see them another time! Don't worry.” he calmed down. They looked at each other's eyes. “And... if you consider your friends family, you consider me family too, right?” Nadja nodded. “See? You're not alone.”

Nadja had a hard time when it came to get close to people, but once she did it, she was affective, really affective. And Robert _loved_ that.

“I know.”

Robert gave her a slow kiss on her lips' corner. Fuck, it was difficult holding back to give himself the kiss on her lips. But, Robert wanted to save that intimate moment where they had their feet on the floor (literally). Besides, Emmy was driving and pretending not to hear.

As Nadja had already finished recording her three movies she had more free time now, so Robert invited her to have some elegant Italian pizzas. Robert ordered the pizzas and returned to seat with Nadja, they were in her house. He took her hand and interlaced their fingers.

“I hope they deliver it just after the thirty minutes!”

Nadja made an annoyance gesture.

“We don't have that absurd policy in Berlin. Free pizza?” She shrugged. “The poor delivery people must collect money from something. I'll give the person a good tip.”

Robert made her look at him and looked at her in the eye with tenderness.

“Sometimes I forget you used to live in Berlin.”

“And you always forget I wasn't born there...”

“... but in Vienna.”

“Exactly.”

Robert was so, so tempted to kiss her in those exact moments, that he had to tighten his teeth. However, Nadja put her lips on his cheek and left them there.

“I adore you.”

“W-We just talked about my nationality, Rob...”

“That's enough.” They looked at each other's eyes again, their faces were very close just like their breathing. “A girl born in Austria, raised in Germany and living in England! That's sexy.”

Nadja didn't even laugh, she just hummed. Looking at his eyes, looking at his lips. Fuck! Robert wasn't sure if he'd endure like this anymore. He didn't even want a fuck, he just wanted a kiss from her.

Nadja closed her eyelids, trying that her feelings didn't overflow her. She got some fresh air, a lot of air. Robert could even say she was preparing herself for something. When he realized what, he put his hand on her cheek and the other one was playing with a dark blonde lock of hair.

_“C'mon, Nad. Kiss me.”_

Nadja started to get closer very slowly, the fastest her feelings allowed her. Robert waited with patience for the meeting he had been waiting for for days, for weeks. It sure was going to be wonderful, gentle, soft. It sure was going to-

Ring! Ring!

Literally, the sound of the flat's doorbell _killed_ the moment.

Nadja deviated her look with embarrassment, which allowed him to frown and wanting to kill the delivery person. He ordered two pizzas, so he was planning on flinging one on his face.

Nadja stood up quickly before Robert could stop her standing up. _“I'm going for the pizzas,”_ she murmured in a very low voice, still blushing and with embarrassment. When the girl went to the entrance hall Robert screamed in silence and shook his fists into the air, pretending to hit something. He sighed, caressed his face with his hands and stood up.

Fuck the pride.

He went to the young woman's kitchen, where she had already arrived with the two pizzas.

“Shit!” the blonde woman whispered. “One of the pizzas has jalapeños.” She left the two boxes on the countertop and Robert stuck to Nadja, facing her. “I hope they're not too spicy.”

Robert tightened his lips, speeded up and, putting his hands on her cheeks he kissed her, closing his eyes.

And, yes, it was wonderful. The first seconds there wasn't any movement at all, but when the black haired man perceived Nadja could breathe now, he started to move his lips softly. He perceived her sweet uncertainty to make a false move and ruining the moment, so he moved a hand from her cheek and took both of her hands with one. He used that hand to rub all of her fingers with his thumb, while he kept moving his mouth against hers.

Finally, he pressed his lips with satisfaction just a bit and got away, returning his hand to her cheek, and kissed her forehead. She had just lost her breath again. That, or she was breathing so superficially that he couldn't hear it. There was something more wonderful than the kiss itself, and it was her.

“Hey. Maybe you'll recover your breath by sitting down at the table.”

Nadja hid her face in his neck briefly and then she got away.

“I'm going to set the table.”

Robert put a lock of hair behind her ear.

“I'll help you.”

“Okay.”

Despite they didn't speak about it verbally, Nadja knew the other first steps were going to be taken by her yes or yes, that the kiss had him so crazy that Robert couldn't resist. So, since then Nadja prepared herself mentally for two things. First, when they'd want to have sex she was going to be the one asking for it and second, how clingy he was going to be now they had kissed.

It was November when she was in his penthouse, sitting on his bed. Robert was getting undressed from casual clothes to pajamas.

“Thanks for bringing me home, I have no car now and transport from twelve p.m. sucks!”

Nadja laughed and stood up at the same time as him.

“You're welcome.”

“Hey! Do you want to see something my little cousin gave me?”

“Of course.”

Robert took something from his shelves, a snowball glass with dolphins inside.

“And you haven't seen the best thing!”

The black haired man turned on a button and little lights appeared inside the ball and, not just that, the snowball glass was rotatory. Besides, a very cheezy music started to sound and Robert started to dance as a joke. Nadja closed her eyes, shaking her head, and laughed. God, Robert did mean a lot to her. Each laugh he provoked her, each time they cheered on to each other.

The music stopped sounding and when she opened her eyes Robert had returned the ball on its place. They sat on his bed.

“What is it?” he asked, flirty. “Are you gonna tell me I'm too much for you?”

Nadja sighed again. Robert was indeed beautiful. His eyes, his lips, his smile.

“You're too much for me.” She nodded. “But you were right. I can't give up on you that easy.”

Robert, instead of launching at her a corny comment, he just rested a hand in her neck and leapt for a kiss. A gentle kiss, which lasted until they were lying on their sides, looking at each other.

“Sleep here, Nad.” he whispered on her lips.

“Really?”

“It wouldn't be the first time you sleep here in my bed, with me.”

Nadja remembered that time, that time when Nadja went to see him when Robert had just a little breakdown (which just lasted two days, it wasn't something to worry about a lot). She simply cuddled with him, sang him a **_romantic_** song until he fell asleep.

“But not as a couple.”

“There's a first time for everything, dear.”

Robert gave two taps on his mattress and smiled when seeing her taking off her jacket, her shoes and her socks.

“I'll stay.”

That night she slept with a short t-shirt and panties and he slept with a t-shirt and underpants, and when they woke up next morning they spent minutes making out.

Desire was increasing as weather was getting colder, which meant more... seek of heat. They hugged each other as octopus and bears and moms and as a consequence arms were everywhere and legs intertwined by night. One night Nadja woke up panting, dripping, sweating. She looked at Robert but shook her head. It wasn't _the_ time. She decided to manage it alone in his bathroom.

Next morning she blushed to death when Robert got inside and said it smelt weird. She told him it was his imagination. And, hey, the black haired man simply looked at her wide hips, thin waist and chubby thighs, but he still endured.

Months passed, holding themselves back, and it was even harder when it was April and she arrived with a short dress that left him open-mouthed.

“You were going to that gala, right?”

Nadja put a bit of perfume in her neck and span around. They were both in the bathroom, the difference was that Robert was wearing a shabby sleeved blanket matching with his gaudy t-shirt and sandals with socks.

“Yes.” she answered, getting closer to him. “I'm going with my manager and my makeup artist, so I won't be alone. What do you think about this perfume? It's new.”

Robert got closer to her neck and had a shiver in his back when imagining doing _things_ to that neck. He bit his tongue and got away.

“It smells really good. You look pretty.”

Suddenly they hugged. He rested his chin on her forehead. When would the moment arrive?

“I... I let go a secret accidentally...”

There was regret in her voice. He got away a bit and rocked her cheek.

“What is it?”

Nadja opened and closed her mouth a few times, until she found the right words.

“I-I was talking to my sister on the phone and accidentally... I told her we're together.”

Robert raised his eyebrow with surprise.

“Really?”

“Yes! And then my sister told my brother, who told my mother... oof...”

She looked really repentant, so he rocked the other cheek and kissed the tip of her nose.

“Hey, it's okay. It must be discovered someday!”

“God... you're amazing, thank-” She made maths. “Whom did you tell?”

“You're so smart!” He kissed her mouth quickly. “I adore you!”

“Whom did you tell?”

“Oh, no one especial. Just my neighbor the old Billy, my hairdresses, my cousins, my best friends...”

Nadja didn't say anything else, she just returned to his arms.

“Would you like to go to Germany on vacation?”

Robert got his chin away. It would look nonsense, but he was thrilled.

“We'd go to Berlin? Where you were raised?”

“Yes.”

“I'd love to.”

They didn't travel until next month, in May. The Stark house was small but cozy. Once in a while Nadja contributed to the house payments, despite her mother telling she didn't need to. Speak of the devil, her mother was like her daughter always described, extroverted, warm and a good host. A woman with a strong personality who loved to be a homemaker and baking cakes for family in general, but especially to her husband, who was an airplane pilot and worked a lot of hours per week. She cooked wonderfully. The only problem was when Mrs Stark saw the age of her daughter's boyfriend she almost fainted.

“Your mother is a very interesting woman.”

Robert said while he was taking his clothes out of his suitcase, just like Nadja, both standing next to the closets from the guests bedroom.

“At the beginning she didn't know how to cope with such a different daughter, so she sacrificed her knowledge of healing shamanism and sent me to the psychologist.”

“Did the psychologist help you?”

Nadja shrugged.

“I always say I left it because I had to talk him about my emotions but... actually, I left it after three years, when I didn't need it anymore. I was sixteen, when high-school was already over and there wasn't anyone that bullied me.”

“Oh.”

Robert bit his lip and hugged her back. Nadja rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed that zone.

“Hey... I've been thinking about those first ste-”

“Dinner's ready!”

Robert hated that interruption from her mother from the bottom floor. What if it was something important? What if his love didn't want to tell it again? He interrupted his own thoughts. If it was something very important, she had to talk yes or yes.

“You were saying...?”

Nadja span around. One of her eyes was trembling, and her hands were warm.

“I'll... I'll tell you another day.”

Better later than never? Luckily for both of them, that day didn't take long coming. They'd been in Berlin for a week and had gone everywhere. It was night, close to eleven p.m., and there wasn't anyone but Erik the dog and both of them, who collapsed on the mattress (after leaving the shopping bags on the bedroom floor) with interlaced hands.

“Hey, what did you want to tell me when we arrived?”

Nadja sat on the mattress being a nervous wreck. She huffed a few times.

“Well...” She let go a lot of air. “You're very pretty, you know?”

Robert smiled with mischief.

“It's not time for stating the obvious honey, but thanks! Why do you say that?”

Nadja tried as much as she could not to play with her hands.

“And you have a lot of patience with me. If you're with me after so many months, it means you really love me, and it's not just sex.”

Robert was surprised she was talking about _that_ , surprise with joy.

“Of course not.” He took one of her hands. “I love you.”

Nadja swallowed. Her eyes were shining. God, she looked so beautiful.

“Me too. And that's why I wanted to... advance.”

Robert made the puzzle and knew what she wanted to say. He couldn't help but smile a bit. He sat and kissed her chin, leaving his lips there.

“Although we're not in London?”

Nadja nodded.

“Yes.”

He looked at her with tenderness. And then he kissed her passionately. Although that night things heated up, they didn't have sex, but they didn't care. When the moment did arrive, it was nine p.m. The night was fresh and they rested on the sofa like a bag of rocks, with a lot of shopping bags too.

“Where is your mother, by the way?”

Nadja rested on his chest, listening to his heartbeats.

“She sent me a message, five minutes ago, she's gone to a house of her friend in this neighborhood. When she tells me she's going to be there half an hour she'll be four.”

Nadja's light laugh relaxed him, causing him to caress her scalp. She let go a very sensual sigh.

“Okay. Perfect, then.”

Robert looked how the young woman slowly sat straight and launched at his lips. He accepted it gladly and followed. He took her cheek and deepened it. It wasn't the first time there was tongue but the context felt different. The black haired man laughed sofly in the middle of the kiss and got away. Then he looked at her with a wide smile and dilated pupils.

“Wow.”

He put a dark blonde lock of hair behind her ear.

“Then, what do you want to do?”

Nadja rolled her eyes. Later they went upstairs for the guests bedroom.

**[~·~]**

Robert was stroking the forearm of his loved one with sensuality, both half covered with blanks.

Then Nadja let go a tiny, tired guffaw.

“Ha...”

Robert looked at her, frowning.

“What is it? I couldn't have been bad because I'm never bad at this.”

Nadja laughed.

“It's not that...” She gave him a tiny kiss on his abs. “It's... you're calling me annoying, but someone as crazy as you... with me?”

“Annoying.” he said sticking out his tongue. “But I also think it's impressive. And not just because of you, but because of me.”

“Because of you?”

“Yes...” It was rare that Robert had a sensitive moment, but when he did, it came strong. Especially when it was about her. “Me being extroverted and open-minded doesn't mean I'm perfect.”

Nadja looked at him again, tilting her head.

“Ah?”

Robert almost laughed.

“Do you think I'm perfect?”

She shrugged.

“Don't laugh at me, it's a matter of perspective! Especially when I was a teenager, I hated... I hated being this closed, this clumsy, this nervous for not understanding emotions. That's why it's shocking to me being girlfriend of someone open-minded, skilled and better at emotions.”

Robert just kissed her crown.

“I'm not perfect. And you know that.”

“I know.”

“You're not either. But I love that.”

Nadja, as a person that has Asperger Syndrome, someone seeing her with such hearteyes and loving her flaws, the sense is pleasantly overwhelming, in the good sense.

All of her life, twenty-two years coping with emotions she didn't understand and self-acceptance, Nadja hadn't felt better. Not that her family was insufferable and horrible, but Robert has achieved getting closer to her and made her open to him. Like a flower under the rain.

**[~·~]**

“Come here!”

Nadja stands up and wraps his waist.

“What are you hiding, Robert?”

Robert takes out a small and long box from his pocket.

“I know you've said you didn't want anniversary gifts, but when someone says that it's because that person _wants_ gifts.”

Nadja opens the wooden box and smiling she puts on the necklace matching with her bracelet.

“Happy August 12.”

Robert hides his head in her neck and breathes her aroma with tenderness. Three years... and emotions still feel the same. As long as it's _her_ and _him_ , nothing else matters.


	5. Marvel Movies as The Umbrella Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters of Marvel Movies as if they were characters from TUA

So, sir Nicholas Joseph Fury had just died. He had just died in order to avoid the apocalypse sometime in the future, nobody knew when, nobody knew how he _knew_. He thought, _“what doesn't kill you makes you stronger”_ , so he caused traumas on his children training them with their powers for making them stronger. Some may think he was a genius, some others may think he was more than a bastard, some others may think he was both.

His children had mixes amongst those three options.

He had sent his first son to the Moon, for making him think he was doing something useful even if he was alone for four years in an isolated place out of Earth. He thought he was doing something useful, doing the right thing even if he didn't like it. It turned out that he was just distracting him, mister Fury was too busy for coping with a child, even if his robot María was also there in the academy. His son didn't know he wasn't doing anything there until he returned. He felt awful, even more when his siblings claimed they had suffered more than him, so _“your problems don't matter at all, you're not as traumatized as us.”_

_NUMBER ONE_

_“Steve”_

**_The Captain_ **

Her first daughter, on the other side, didn't get along with him too well. She was herself one of his siblings who thought Steve's problems didn't matter at all compared to the rest. But she was a good person on the inside. She was a vigilante, a trained and skilled spy, and that's why she didn't get along too well with the police either. She had her own _red_ past, her own rules when saving people. Even Clint, her old date and her old mate, didn't agree with her, but they still talked. Until a motherfucker killed him. He didn't deserve that, he was just a sweet, good guy that believed in good. The first daughter couldn't forget him, he was basically her only friend.

_NUMBER TWO_

_“Natasha”_

**_The Widow_ **

Everyone loved her. She was an actress, a good girl, fashionable, passionate about her job, her son William, _Willy_ , her plays, her movies. However, she knew everything was going to change when two private agents came to her and told her about her dad. She didn't like him too much either, but family was family. Also, it would also be good to see her siblings again, and making things up for rejecting her only sister. She missed them. And she was right. Everything changed after that. She realized she really loved Steve, she realized her entire life was based on rumors, on her telepathy and reality altering. Everything, even her divorce, even her son, her little Wiccan. When he didn't want to sleep, she just said _“no more wakefulness.”_ After that, her husband asked her divorce, as a consequence of her actions.

_NUMBER THREE_

_“Wanda”_

**_The Witch_ **

He didn't really like drugs. Well, of course, he loved to get high and feel that sense of numb inside him, but he had no other way. He wanted to suppress his powers, the voices in his head, he wanted to get a proper sleep. Nevertheless, he did overcome those feelings for a while, when he took that strange suitcase (thinking there was money inside) and was transported to Vietnam, last century, in the middle of a war. That guy, that sweet, strong, kind guy made him help overcome those feelings. But then, Peter Parker died. It turned out that heartbreak was way worse than any of the nightmares or the nocturnal voices.

_NUMBER FOUR_

_“Wade”_

**_The Merc_ **

Oh, Number Five. He wasn't just a space traveller, he was also a time traveller. He didn't really do this last thing really well. The future sucked. He was alone for a really long period, getting older and more tired. He didn't know what to do, even less when a group of assassins hired him to kill people in all history. However, he did make it to the past (to his siblings' present) with the body of a thirteen year old boy, and he tried to hard to stop the apocalypse. It was complicated. He still doesn't know how they will stop the apocalypse, how to help her sister control her powers, but he still has hope.

_NUMBER FIVE_

_“Five”_

**_The Doctor_ **

She was dead. However, she was not only dead, she could talk to her brother after all those years. The one who didn't want his powers, the one who went through a lot of shit. She always tried to support him, no matter what, even if Wade was too stubborn to be helped or too traumatized to. Always with her best friend, always with her siblings, even after death. If she couldn't do a great thing in life, she's willing to do something meaningful after death.

_NUMBER SIX_

_“Neena”_

**_The Domino_**

She thought she was completely normal, even boring, nothing special about her. It turned out she was not. She had been rejected all of her life by her shitty father, by her siblings for not having abilities. Then he met someone special named Hugh Werner, obsessed with her powers. Hugh turned her against her siblings, who tried to help her but she was on the edge. Then, Hugh Werner wasn't really Hugh Werner. His name was Charles Xavier, one guy who hated Nick Fury and wanted to get revenge by destroying the Fury's apart. He almost made it. Five managed to get all of them to the past, until she recovered and learnt how to use the enormous and chaotic powers she didn't didn't know she had. Until now.

_NUMBER SEVEN_

_“Jean”_

**_The White Phoenix_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a prompt. This Peter Parker is Andrew Garfield's. Noah Schnapp as Five. I thought Weasel as Ben, but then I thought "Why not Domino?"


	6. Just A Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day in their normal life. Klave, The Umbrella Academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sex

He woke up because of a hand on the back of his neck. The hand lazyly traveled that zone as well as his strong shoulders. It caressed between his shoulder blades and went to the line between his scalp and his neck. He smiled. Hand waking him up, back of the neck, shoulders, between the shoulders and the line of his hair. It meant _“I want you, right here, right now.”_ He wanted to tease, he wanted to tease so bad, pretending to be still asleep, but…

“… I know you're awake, honey.”

Damn.

He did know how to tease him. How did he do it? In a matter of seconds he could be reading a book calmly in front of that new modern TV of them and in the next moment with Klaus straddling his hips (still on the sofa) and visiting the neck of his lover with those lips.

Still, Dave pretended to be asleep.

“Hmm…”

“Oh, so, we’re playing that role? Cool.” Klaus cuddled closer to his body and Dave perceived his warmth turning to eager heat. “I know you’re up, _amor_ , no need to lie.”

“Haven’t you thought I want to sleep more?” Dave asked without opening his eyes. Klaus giggled.

“No, you don’t. It's Monday. You always wake up early on Mondays.”

“And you always ask to investigate with me a possible kink on Saturdays.”

“Of course on Saturdays! Sundays are the Lord's Day.”

Dave laughed again. He was wide awake now, but his eyes were barely open. He felt one of Klaus' hands caressing the hem of his t-shirt pajama, and lifting it a little.

Damn.

“You… didn’t care about God two weeks ago on a Sunday.”

“It was your birthday, honey, I had to make something special for you.” Dave almost sighed when the hand finally lifted the hem and started to tease the skin of his belly.

Damn. Klaus would mock at him for years if he heard him.

“Is this something special?”

“What thing? My hand in your package or our relationship?”

Dave shook his head.

“Both.”

“Oh… Yeah.” Klaus hummed. “I mean, even if we have those typical lazy morning or a normal day, I consider them special because I have you. That’s enough.”

Dave smiled.

“Good.”

Crap, how the hell does Klaus manage to sound so cheesy while touching the skin of his belly?, getting closer to…

Dave sighed.

“I knew it!” Klaus hissed mocking at him. Great. “Anyway. Better be doing my job. What do you want for today, Katz?”

“You up…”

“Interesting.” Dave could practically feel how he closed his eyes halfway, flirty. “So, you're at my mercy. I'm taking over the rudder.”

Klaus finally moved and started to kiss Dave's right arm as Dave was lying on his left side. He kissed that part while his hand started to tease the hem of his pajama pants. He touched his rising bulge over his clothes.

“Klaus…”

Klaus closed his eyes for a brief moment, smelling the masculine scent of the other man. He pressed his lips on the side of his neck, sticking his body to the other one even more.

“What? Tell me what you want.”

“I…” Dave's skin shivered with arousal when the hand rubbed right there. “Move on please.”

Klaus just hummed. He softly pushed the hem aside and started to play with his hand on his underwear, separating his fingers for each one to deepen in his bulge.

_Damn._

The underwear was controlling strictly any kind of physical contact, and yet it was driving Dave crazy. So close yet so far.

When Dave opened his eyes wide he caught Klaus staring with a charming and naughty smile.

“Aw. Did I wake you up?”

“I was talking to you… You knew I was awake…”

“I know. That’s why I did this, dummy.” Klaus licked his chin desperately slow. “Are you here?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

Dave barely could keep his mind when the other man pushed aside the hem of the underwear this time—and he completely lost it when he introduced his hand there.

“God, Klaus…”

“Eager, much?”

Dave reached Klaus' right soft thigh (as Klaus was lying on his left side too) and squeezed a little.

“Yeah.”

They looked at each other's eyes. Dave found a lazy, lusty smile on the other man's face and Klaus found his lips deliciously half open. He kissed them briefly.

“Funny. First you were kind of careful when doing these things with me because you had barely experience with men. Then you were sneaking with me in private places in Vietnam to touch me in all the places you could. Now look where my hand is.”

Dave closed his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, could you…?”

“Wait, Dave, look at me.” He opened his eyes again. Klaus was a little bit more serious, but still on the heat. He moved his hand around his length and mischievously moved it up and down once. Dave moaned. “Look where we are now. Are… you happy?”

He smiled.

“Of course.”

“Despite you’re not in your era?”

“If anything, it’s much, much better because of that.” He answered. Dave had already told Klaus that his parents wanted him to be the perfect child, so the girls he went out with didn’t fulfill what they wanted. They stopped talking to him when Dave went out with a man for the first time. Then he was sent to Vietnam, without any goodbye from them. Not to talk about how gay marriage was seen in his era. “You helped me with that. A lot.”

Klaus set aside his lust and his mischievousness to set a warm, sweet smile on his face.

“Just because you showed me honest kindness for the first time ever in my life.” He kept quiet for a second. “Now…” Lust appeared in his pupils once more, which Dave reciprocated. “Let’s get into this…”

He started to jerk him off.

Dave lost himself into… nothing. It didn’t exist anything in the world but the other man's body stuck with his, his heat next to him, his lips sucking the skin of his neck, the other man's rising bulge against the skin of his lower back, his breath. He lost control about himself when Klaus' thumb rubbed the tip as he still moved his hand, each time faster.

“Klaus… Stop…”

Klaus stopped and looked at him.

“What is it?”

“Up…”

Klaus didn’t hesitate, he immediately straddled Dave's hips and, once over him, he quickly got rid of his underwear. Then he lowered comfortably his lover's and positioned himself.

“Ready, babe?”

“Wait.” Dave stretched his arms towards him and Klaus understood—he lowered himself and kissed him. They stayed paused, and when they split Dave touched the other's cheek as a sweet demonstration of adoration. “Now.”

Klaus buried in him slowly, carefully, but once that was done, it was out of their hands. Dave squeezed Klaus' thighs with his hands and threw his head back on the pillow, as the man over him was being anything but quiet—while riding and wrapping Dave's length with _himself_ once and over again. Up and down, up and down. Nerves on fire, thrusts on the right exact angle. They both were about to come when they lost perception of time, but Klaus did it first. Dave followed few seconds later.

Klaus' legs lost strength and he ended up resting on Dave's chest while recovering his breath as was doing the man under him. He giggled sweetly and looked down at him.

“ _Oof_. That was intense.”

Dave stroked his cheek again and his fingers traveled to his hair. Klaus melted into his touch, and they kissed in for what felt an eternity. They split seconds later.

“We have to clean this mess.”

Klaus winked at him.

“Tell you what. We clean this mess and we have a shower. Together.”

Dave laughed softly.

“That seems like a plan. Okay.”

Good thing they lived in a small split house. Their neighbors would be complaining all week. Besides, they were planning to have a kid, two cats and a dog. They were going to have all of them (they did end up having all of those things), not just because it's what a normal marriage would do, but because they both deserved it.


End file.
